The Jedi Awaken
by Bulldog Writers Troupe
Summary: This is Bulldogs Writer's Troupe's First story. This is a New Jedi Order story set well after the events of Star By Star, covering the life of a somewhat grown up Ben Skywalker.The Second chapter is now up. There still might be mistakes. So please be kind
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

1 Bulldogs Writer's Troupe proudly presents…  
  
Star wars:  
  
The Jedi Awaken  
  
It is 15 years since the fall of Coruscant to the ruthless Yuuzhan Vong. The New Republic is in turmoil with the death of Chief of State Borsk Fey'lya, but the remnants of the Republic have chosen a new Capital and Chief of State. The woman chosen is a former Chief of State herself. She is none other then Leia Organa Solo. The first thing that Chief of State Solo did was change her military around and made an Advisory Council that will help her with decisions. The change that she made to the military is a change in tactics, going from big fleet actions to little engagements and hit and run tactics that the old Rebellion used. The Jedi are now safely in Eclipse and with the Star Station (The new capital) just a few light-years away from it. But our story is not about the Jedi in general, but of a young Jedi knight named Ben Skywalker who is looked upon to save the Galaxy from the evil Yuuzhan Vong. Can he do it? The galaxy's hope is in Ben's Hands…..  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1 Part One: The New Hope  
  
1.2 Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
The dark oval shape of Eclipse Station swam into view as the shuttle came out of hyperspace. Ben Skywalker gasped as he saw it out of the viewport of the cockpit. It changed since he last saw it. "Changed oh kid," said the man in the pilot's seat.  
  
"Yes sir, it does look like it changed. Sorry I walked in" Ben responded  
  
"Its O.K, By the way, what's your name?" the pilot said  
  
"Why, they didn't tell you?" Said a confused Ben  
  
"No they never do. All I know is that you are a very important Jedi. That's why they sent me to get you and the other two. Before you ask why they send me, it's because I am their best pilot. Before you ask what my name is, it's Valin, Valin Horn" Valin said  
  
Ben's eyes widen. He looked at Valin and said, "Wow, the famous Valin Horn, oh you asked my name. It's Ben Skywalker, by the way "  
  
Valin gasped and widen his eyes "You're Ben! By the Force I didn't even know you were on this shuttle" he said  
  
Ben smiled and looked out the viewport and saw three Star Destroyers orbiting the base. One of them was painted all red but it had the red and blue markings of the Eclipse Defense Force. The other two had Star Destroyer White with the EDF markings on their hulls. As they came around the base they saw a small repair station in station orbit around the base. There was 2 new Golan Mk8's flanking the repair station. There was also 4 Golan Mk4 Defense Platforms in orbit around the base along with 8 "Shadow" Heavy Assault Platforms, which have the new Shadow Bomb Launch System on it. This new system use a reverse tractor beam that pushes the bomb towards the target instead of the Force, it can't hit fighters but it can surely hit capital ships and do a lot of damage.  
  
Ben whistled at what he saw at the ES. He suddenly heard his name being called from the passenger compartment. He smiled and turned and said "Kate, Will, in here"  
  
"Hey Ben what are you doing in here?" said Will Darklighter, who happen to be Gavin Darklighters nephew  
  
  
  
(Gavin's brother happens to marry a Jedi Knight who didn't want to be a Jedi that much because she saw a friend die at Ithor and stopped using the Force. She happens to run into Gavin's brother on Tatooine, when she was hiding. They fell in love and got married a few months later. She kept to herself that she was a Jedi Knight. Then one night, when Gavin came to visit she told them that she was Jedi and she wanted to send Will to Luke Skywalker so he can hide him. But that is another story)  
  
"Nothing. Will just looking at the base," Ben replied to Will. Following Will came the beautiful Kate Thul  
  
Just then Valin spoke up "Hey guys, we're landing, so hold on to something"  
  
1.2.1  
  
1.2.2 They looked out the viewport and saw the Eclipse's large landing bay but there only a few people in the bay. Kate looked up "Where is everyone?" she asked when the shuttle touched the floor of the landing bay. "I don't know. Hey, Ben why don't you go out there and ask one of those techs, while I power down the ship" Said Valin "Sure, Will come on. Kate get your stuff ready"  
  
Ben and Will ran towards the ramp. They stopped and waited for the ramp to go down. When it did, they race down and jogged up to one of the techs. Ben asked him "Excuse me, do you now where Master Skywalker is?" All of a sudden the tech skin started to come apart and he snarled "Jeedai, those are your last words." He started to pull something from his waist. Then Ben danger sense kicked in but it was too late. The thudbug came whizzing at him. He screamed, then he saw all black. 


	2. Chapter 2: Death...

Author's Notes:  
  
1. We (The Bulldog Writer's Troupe) do not own Star Wars, it's plot or characters. All that we own are our original characters and the plot that we develop.  
  
2. Unlike my co-author, I have no problem with language or situations. You have been forewarned.  
  
3. Please review. If you think there's something wrong with this story and don't review to tell us this, then we'll screw it up again. Thank you.  
  
And without further adue...  
  
STAR WARS:  
  
The Jedi Awaken  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Death...  
  
Kate hung back a bit as the rest of the disembarked, wanting to mention to their pilot, Valin, that their shuttle's sub-light engines sounded a little out of sync. Ben Skywalker and his friend Will Darklighter started down the ramp as Valin following them. Kate stepped up to him. "You ought rip your 'techs a new ass. Those engines are at least a millisecond..." The rest of her statement was lost as a pain-filled scream echoed through the ship and two hands dropped to their respective lightsabers.  
  
"Go!" Kate orders her companion toward the open hatch as they hear a body slump to the ground and the classic ~snap-hiss~ of a lightsaber activation that barely precedes their own.  
  
"We need some tactics here," Valin mumbles as the two Jedi take positions on either side of the hatchway, "Looks like a group of six Vong..." he quickly ducks back as a thudbug lodges itself in the vacuum seal, "...armed with flying bruisers!"  
  
"There's little we can do here. We have to at least get outside. Then we have options."  
  
"On three. One...two...THREE!" Valin ended the count as a battle cry as he led the charge out the hatch, down the ramp, and the Force-assisted leap to cover, with winged pain in hot pursuit. The Knights began killing the overgrown flies off with their lightsabers whenever they got too close.  
  
"BEN! WILL! Are you alright?!" A stupid question, Kate knew, considering their circumstances, but one her personality demanded she ask.  
  
"I'm okay, more or less," She heard Will yell over the hum of thudbugs and their own pulsing weapons, "But Ben took the first blow right in the forehead. I've got him down here with me, but he's out cold and I can't revive him."  
  
"We need to start an offensive. We can't hide here and hope help arrives... I say we fall back on old Temple training drills. Say, 'Appearances Deceive More Than They Inform'?" Kate yelled, grinning to herself as she considered the plan she had just recommended.  
  
"Don't we need a vacuum-sealed pitch-black room for that?" Valin joked as a thudbug 'corrected' his raised hairstyle, which quickly found its' way back under cover.  
  
"Quit yer whinin' 'n leave well-enough alone, or my lightsaber'll finish what that 'bug started!" Kate tried to lighten the mood before beginning the attack. "Ready,... GO!"  
  
All three Jedi Knights burst out from their respective covers, rushing the Yuuzhan Vong warriors with lightsabers slashing to take down stray thudbugs as they advanced. At the sudden turn of events, all the alien troops drew the best known Yuuzahn Vong weapon, the Amphastaff. Despite their lightsaber-blocking power, the first two warriors fell to Kate's and Valin's blades. Will's opponent, however, was the commander of the force, and was much better trained. He was forced to put everything he had into holding his own against the superior fighter, parrying and dodging Amphastaff strikes for his throat and legs. Meanwhile, Will's fellow Jedi had faired much better, having taken down the remaining enemy forces with relative ease.  
  
Unfortunately, in the process, Kate and Valin had pulled themselves a good thirty yards from Will, and turned around in time to see his luck run out. Unable to block the upcoming blow, Will tried to turn his left side to the blow, so his dominant right arm could try to finish the fight. The blow, however, was routed straight for his gut, where it landed, dead center.  
  
The young Darklighter wailed in pain as the viper-like head punctured his flesh and the venom burned in his blood. At this moment, a completely off the wall thought popped into his mind. The first part was of his Academy days, listening to Master Skywalker. "A Jedi knows not pain..." that phrase froze itself in his mind as the second half of his thought entered his mind. An image of his older cousin Gavin flashed into his mental vision, just after he had told his 'bodyguard' about some bully in Mos Eiseley, and how he'd cried after that bully had beat him up. "Don't give that bastard the pleasure, little cus." Were the first words out of his mouth.  
  
This thought sobered Will greatly, and brought him back to his senses. His wailing ended almost instantly as his lightsaber raised up and slashed down with such intensity that the blade burnt a full two inches into the landing pad. The two halves of the Yuuzhan Vong commander fell to opposite side, leaving Will to fall on his back, trying to calm his mind for the journey ahead, a journey that would not include his physical body.  
  
"NO!!!!" Kate cried as she saw the Amphastaff sticking out of the Jedi Knight's body. Kate ran up to him with Valin right behind her with his lightsaber still ignited. Kate was crying as they ran up to Will. She looked down at him and laughed.  
  
"You idiot I thought you were dead." Kate nearly yelled  
  
"What I am not dead?" Will looked down at his stomach and groaned as Kate pulled the staff from his gut.  
  
"You aren't but you will be in the Bacta tank for a while."  
  
"Man not again! I hate it."  
  
"Since when did you get the Bacta treatment."  
  
Valin smiled as he watched the two young Jedi start a yelling spree at each other. The smile vanished as Valin saw something in the corner of his eye. Valin's head snapped to were the movement was coming from. It was one of the fallen warriors. It had a Staff in its hands ready to throw at the younger Jedi. He yelled at them.  
  
"Kate, Will down!!"  
  
As he yelled he ran towards them and pushed them down. He then turned towards the flying staff and tried to block it but it was to late. He screamed as the head stabbed right through his heart. He went down hard.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Yelled Kate as she took Will's Blaster from his hostler and fired a flurry of blaster bolts at the Vong. The Vong fell with a gapping hole is its chest.  
  
Kate helped Will up. Then both of them ran to were Valin lay with a hole right through his heart. He was gasping trying to say something. But Kate beat him to it  
  
"No Valin you and all of your friends are our mentor you can't die."  
  
"I'm done for. There's no tissue... to sew back together... Tell... Master Skywalker... good-bye... good-bye..."  
  
Valin Horn's otherwise powerful voice died off in a tiny squeak as the glow finally left his now blank focusless eyes.  
  
The slightest of sniffles could be heard from Kate as she quickly turned away, as though not seeing the carnage would make it go away.  
  
Suddenly, the sealed blast-doors to Eclipse Station came flying inward with the unholy blast of a shaped-charge thermal detonator, momentarily deafening parties on both sides of the door. The pair of young Jedi raised their lightsabers, prepared to do battle once more. This was followed by two bright beams of pure energy piercing the smoke; one deep emerald green, the other, a fiery crimson. The duo dropped their guard and deactivated their weapons when they saw these, as that could be none other than the two most famous Jedi in the galaxy; Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and his wife, Jedi Master Mara Jade Skywalker. As the bodies attached to these weapons cleared the haze, they used the Force to assist its' dispersal, revealing most of Eclipse's Self Defense Force in the hallway with 4 YVH droids with them, blaster rifles pointed straight at the two teenagers.  
  
"Stand down, all of you." Master Skywalker commanded. As the S.D.F. shouldered their rifles, Kate and Will with Kate supporting him walked up to the two Masters.  
  
"What happened here?"  
  
"Master," Will began," We arrived here at the landing pad, and were attacked by these Yuuzhan Vong..."  
  
"That I have noticed. I was inquiring about those two." Luke pointed in the direction of the two Jedi down, one unconscious and one dead.  
  
"Master Skywalker, your son, Ben, is by the shuttle ramp. He was hit by a thudbug and was knocked out. The other is Valin Horn..."  
  
"Corran's Son?"  
  
"Yes, he was..., he was killed by a Yuuzhan Vong warrior."  
  
"What in Sith name am I going to tell Corran?" Luke mumbles to himself.  
  
Character 


End file.
